1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a high voltage electrical junction box, and particularly relates to a high-voltage electrical junction box that is installed in a high-voltage vehicle to connect a power supply such as a battery to a drive source.
2. Background Art
In the related art, vehicles such as electric vehicles are equipped with a high-voltage electrical junction box called a junction block that is disposed between a power supply, such as a battery, and a drive source. By electrically connecting the battery and the drive source with each other via the electrical junction box, an electric power of the battery is supplied to the drive source.
FIG. 12 is a plan view showing an example of a configuration of an electrical junction box of the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 12, a high-voltage system circuit (90V to 350V) and a low-voltage system circuit (generally 12V) are arranged inside a junction block 121 together with a plurality of electric components or the like. The high-voltage system circuit is routed with bus bars 122, 123 and a group of wires 124, and the low-voltage system circuit is routed with a wire harness 125 constituted by a plurality of electric wires. In this manner, by using the bus bars 122, 123, the group of wires 124 and the wire harness 125 differently depending on their use, a high-density internal circuit routing of the junction block 121 can be achieved (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-253514).
However, the aforementioned electrical junction box of the related art has the following problems. In a case where a circuit whereto a high voltage of around 200V is applied and a circuit whereto a low voltage which is a rated voltage 12V is applied (in a signal system of an electric equipment component, a coil in a relay, etc.) are provided inside the electrical junction box, a leakage current due to a potential difference is likely to occur. Also, a leakage current is also likely to occur in a circuit whereto a high voltage is applied.
Recently, due to an increase in various electric components incorporated in an electrical junction box, a routing using bus bars and electric wires requires an increased number of bus bars and electric wires corresponding to the number of various electric components, and thus an assembly work becomes more cumbersome and the cost may increase. Further, because of a continuous arrangement of various electrical components, bus bars and electric wires on a single plane, the electrical junction box becomes bulky and an in-vehicle space cannot be used effectively.
Further, with the configuration of the electrical junction box described above, when various electrical components are circuit connected to the bus bars and the electric wires, it is necessary to fasten each other with numerous bolts (screws). However, the bolt (screw) fastening has a problem that a fastening function itself can be lost due to “the loosening of the screw,” and there is a problem that it may lead to a decrease in reliability/safety of the circuit connection.